


Blueberry pie

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: The boys talk. Awkwardly.





	Blueberry pie

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. 
> 
> Part of the Bonded to Magic series

Merlin had stretched out underneath the tree in the shade and closed his eyes. He would be dry soon and then he could put his clothes back on. The constant purling of the river and the slight breeze that moved the leaves was so soothing that Merlin fell asleep. He woke up with a start when a big shadow fell on him. 

"Huh?" He scrambled up onto his elbows only to notice that Arthur was standing there, just looking at him. The huge blush he felt spreading on his cheeks wasn't enough to make Arthur stop. 

Arthur swallowed hard and then bent over to pick up Merlin's shirt, which he tossed at him. "Get dressed."

That was probably the better idea as his body had started to react to the inspection. He was just eighteen and in the past months he hadn't been alone for long enough to at least get a good wank. And Arthur was gorgeous, there was no way of denying that. Merlin drew in a deep breath when he peeked over and got a good look at Arthur's bare behind when he bent over to pull his breeches up. 

When they were dressed again, Merlin didn't know what to say. This was awkward. 

"So..." Arthur cleared his throat. "You said something about blueberry pie?"

Happy to have something to do, Merlin sprang into action and got his backpack. "Yes. And apples and pears and other berries and bread and some dried meat."

"Sounds good."

They unpacked the food and started to eat silently. 

"What you...what you did there..." Arthur looked at the pool.

"Yes?" Merlin looked at him and couldn't help but smile when he saw the aristocratic profile. 

"Does it feel like this for you, too?"

"What do you mean?" Merlin frowned. What was Arthur talking about?

Arthur still didn't look at him. "When you...when you did that...it was shooting all through me. It didn't only touch my shoulders, it went down my spine and..."

Oh, Arthur was talking about the magic. "Maybe...I'm sorry, maybe I used a bit too much? Or you just aren't used to it? I...it doesn't feel like this for me, it's...it's like channeling and focussing the magic that is always there. My hands tingled a bit..." That might have been because he was touching Arthur, though. 

"Do I...will I ever get used to it?"Arthur finally looked over and reached for a lump of bread that had fallen next to the slices. 

Merlin shrugged. He really didn't know. "Maybe...if you stop fighting it...and being afraid of it..." He knew from what Leon had told him that Arthur was brought up that way and he could imagine that it wasn't easy to let go of old beliefs.

"I'm not afraid of it." Arthur frowned. 

Chuckling, Merlin reached for an especially big berry and held it out to him. "Yes, you are." And then he was all surprised when Arthur just leaned forward and picked the berry from his fingers with his lips. Damn, that was hot. 

"Have you..." Merlin blushed deeply. "Have you ever...been with someone?" He couldn't look at Arthur. 

If the question surprised Arthur, he didn't show. "Nothing serious. You?"

Merlin shook his head. He had shy kisses with Will in the woods before he left the village, but that was it. "No. Not like that."

"Nobody at all?"

He shook his head harder. "Some..." He blushed harder. "Some kissing, but...No, nobody." He looked at the apple he had reached for. "It's not easy when everyone shys away from you."

Arthur looked at him. "Why would they? I have the feeling everyone adores you."

"It's difficult. They all know that the elders would find the right one for me and that whoever I was with at that moment, I would have to let go." 

"That's not right. If you found someone, you should have been able to be with them."

Merlin shook his head. "It's how it works. And therefore, nobody really wanted to be with me."

Arthur was silent for a while before he spoke again. "Was there anyone you wanted to be with?"

"Not really. When you know you have to wait for the one destined for you...I don't think I really looked either."

"But you did... look." Arthur grinned.

Merlin felt a new heat wave flushing his cheeks. "I'm a man, of course I did! How about you?" It was high time to steer this conversation away from himself. 

"I had short flings, but knew that my father would pick who I would marry. I had no say in it. I always trusted him to know what was best for the realm."

Blinking, Merlin worried his lower lip. This wasn't too much different from his own situation.

"I just never thought he would sell me off for the kingdom." Arthur swallowed and then looked across the river again. 

"He didn't sell you off! How can you say that?"

"What else would you call it? He sends me here to negotiate a treaty and upon my arrival, I learn that I have to get married to a stranger to strengthen the bonds between Camelot and the druids."

"I didn't know either." Merlin said softly. "I only learned about it when you were here already."

"So we both were set up."

Merlin shrugged. "Could have been worse, couldn't it?" He grinned. 

Arthur chuckled. "I'm stuck with you, what could be worse?" He returned Merlin's grin. 

"Being stuck with you, you're much worse than me." Merlin laughed and then held a piece of blueberry pie out to Arthur. 

Arthur nudged him with his elbow before taking the pie. 

They ate in silence, but Merlin had the feeling they had gotten a lot closer.


End file.
